Rain
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander have fun in the rain


Title: Rain

Author: forsaken2003

Pairings: S/X

Rating: NC17 (On the safe side)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander have fun in the rain

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Glory, No Dawn

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Spike hated the rain. He and Xander were paired up for patrol, as soon as they hit the cemetery the sky clouded over and it began to pour. "No self respecting vampire is going to be out in this bloody weather, Xan. Can't we go home and take a nice hot shower?" Spike whined. He really hated the rain.

"Come on, Spike!" Xander replied with a grinned his hair clinging to his forehead. "This is great!" He threw his head back letting the rain drop hit his face.

"Being soaked to bones is fun to you?" Spike asked with disbelief.

Xander pulled Spike flushed against him, "Spike, have you ever had sex in the rain?"

Both of Spike's eyebrows went up. His boy wanted to shag in the rain? "Can't say that I have, luv."

"Great," Xander beamed and dragged Spike out of the grave yard.

"I thought we were gonna shag?" Spike complained, his boy could be such a tease at times.

They walked several blocks until they reached a deserted park. "We are but I don't feel like doing it in a cemetery, kind of disrespectful."

"Don't think the dead would mind," Spike objected.

Xander ignored the comment and began trailing kisses over Spike's face and neck as he undid Spike's button up. He slid it from Spike's shoulders. Rain drops hit the bare skin and Xander was mesmerized as they slid down his lover's chest. Xander gracefully knelt before Spike and lapped up some of the stray droplets.

"Bloody hell, Xan," Spike moaned and his head tilted back. He felt the buttons on his jeans pop open and the zipped slowly skim down.

"Have I mentioned that I love that you don't wear boxers?" Xander asked before licking the tip of Spike's cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. The taste of Spike's cock was one of Xander's favourite things.

Spike wrapped his hand in Xander's shaggy hair and began to fuck his mouth. Having Xander kneel in front of him always made him horny. He'd take control and use his boy for his pleasure fucking that pretty mouth any way he pleased. Spike's hand tightened and he began driving his cock into Xander's mouth with force.

While Spike used Xander, Xander undid his own jeans wrapping his own hand around the base of his cock. His head was jerked back not causing pain but startling him. Looking up he saw Spike's eyes glowing yellow, his cock twitched with interest.

"Don't remember telling you to touch yourself, pet." Spike growled slightly.

Xander gulped, god how he loved when Spike took control. "Please, Spike."

"Don't touch yourself again until I say otherwise." Spike ordered. He pulled Xander close again shoving his cock back into his mouth. His thrusts were hard and fast, if Xander hadn't had as much practice over the last year he'd have been gagging. Lucky for Spike he'd helped Xander with that. "Such a pretty pet you are, pet, so lovely on your knees."

His hand twitched and Xander had to fight to stop himself from wrapping his hand around his cock. Spike's balls hit his chin with every thrust and he soon felt them tightening. Deciding that Spike would be too far gone to notice him, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping himself.

Spike growled as he came in Xander's mouth, his pet swallowing him down and everything he had to offer. He's body felt boneless and Spike had to use every ounce of energy he had left to stay standing. An aroma it his nostril and he knew Xander had gratified himself. Letting his cock slip from Xander's warm mouth he hauled his lover up his eyes narrowed.

Xander looked into Spike's eyes and instantly knew he was in trouble. "Spike?"

"I believe I told you not to touch yourself." Spike voice was hard. He dragged his pet over to a picnic table and pushed him face down onto it.

"Come on Spike, you know I couldn't resist!" Xander tried to explain. When Spike used Xander, it always made him achingly hard.

Spike yanked Xander's jeans down to his ankles and stroked the bare flesh before him. "Do you think that makes it alright for you to disobey me?"

Xander shuddered with anticipation knowing what was going to happen. "I'm sorry, Spike."

"Should I really let you go unpunished?" Spike asked as his finger ran down the crack of Xander's ass making him thrust back.

"No," Xander said and gripped the table with both hands ready for his 'punishment'.

Satisfied with the answer his got Spike removed his hand from Xander. He pulled his hand back before moving it forward again; the crack was loud and made Xander jump. They found out months ago that Spike could hurt Xander to an extent, biting included as long as he didn't go too far. Another blow was given.

Xander moaned loudly as Spike continued to spank him; the rain ran down his ass and added an extra sting to the smacks. "Please, Spike."

"Please what, Xan?" Spike asked and struck again a little harder making Xander jump slightly.

"Fuck me!" Xander cried out his cock standing at attention once again.

Spike stroked the heated skin, "I don't know if you deserve to have my cock in your ass."

"Don't fuck around, Spike," Xander let out a tiny growl that sounded more like a whine. "We both know you want to pound into me, so do it already."

While Xander demanded that Spike fuck him he was already slicking himself up. He added more lube to his fingers thrusting two of them into Xander's ass hole. "This what you want pet?"

Xander let out a small whine as Spike fucked him with fingers that never touched his prostate. "Stop fucking around, Spike."

"Have I ever told you, you're a pushy bottom?" Spike asked. He removed his fingers and lined up his cock slamming into Xander's greedy hole.

"Every day," Xander grunted out as Spike pounded into him.

Spike's face shifted into his demon, his hands tightened so hard on Xander's hips that there would be bruises. The tip of his cock hit Xander's prostate with every hard thrust. He could feel Xander shaking beneath him, if it was from him or the rain he didn't know. "Gonna fill you up with my cum, luv. Do you want that?"

"Fuck, yes," Xander moaned and he tried to thrust back but Spike held him still controlling the pace. His balls tightened and knew he was close to cumming.

A few more thrusts and both Spike and Xander were cumming. This time Spike did slump down covering Xander's body with his own. He panted though he didn't need too. "I didn't even have to touch that gorgeous cock of yours."

Xander grunted in response.

A few minutes later Spike pulled out of Xander and did up his jeans before helping Xander stand and going up his own. The rain eased up but neither of them noticed. "You alright, Xan?" Spike asked with concern, his chip never fired but that didn't mean he didn't go too far.

Xander gave a lazy smile looking extremely content. He had no doubt that he'd be sporting some lovely bruised for the next week or so but it had been worth it. "Fine, more than fine actually."

Spike cupped Xander's cheek and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you, Xander."

"Love you too, Spike." Xander replied with a soft smile. "How do you feel about home, a shower and some hot chocolate?"

"With little marshmallows?" Spike questioned. He had his arm wrapped around Xander's waist keeping him steady his legs still a little weak.

Xander laughed softly, "I picked up a new bag yesterday."

"Have I told you how much I love the rain?" Spike asked.

The End


End file.
